Harry gets a NEW love interest?
by Stormninja82
Summary: Harry and Ginny are no more. Step aside for Harry's new love interest...
1. Chapter 1

One day hary desides he dont like jinny any more. He breaked up with she and she was rely sad. Then hairy saw loona and reelized he was in loove! He walks ovar to loona and asks her to fuck! she says oh no i fuciing hate yo hary poter and hary went home and cut himself (with septum sempra!) And then he decide the he must win her ovar! He went to deen tomas for advise. Deen told him to using a love poshun but hary new that was rong, so he kiled dene with bombada maxama! Then he goed to uncal vernon for help. Unkol vernan telled him to just go in ans fuck her right away with out asking! But hary new that the was rong so he kiled uncil vernin with the sord of granfendor.

Then he saw luno walkimg down privat drive. He waked over to her and taked te more sutal aproch. "Hey luma he sayed." "Helo hary she was having say. Want to fuck he sade. "Oh yes she sade, with lust in her talk. But then crab and goyal showrd up and she fel in love with the both! No haery sais. Then luna ans crab and goyol al got maried but then the cops show up and arestwd them for polagomy. Then hary dezided he needs to rescoe loona to win her hart! He got a bunch of his frends to help him: mr wesley, aberforth, flure delocore, reta skeater, and gingersnaps (crookshanks and mrs norris's daughter). Then thay all went to azbakan but the damentors kiled them all! Then they went to the land of dead were the too guys hoo died in the dethly halows story helps them get back to the life world. Then hary used the super patronus and kiled every damentor in the world! Then he frede luna and crab and goil from alcatraz. Then luna deside to divorse with crab and guyl and mary hary.

Thay got maried in the shreeking shack. But then the raception was crahsed! It was a new evil team! It was jinny, crab, and goyale! They were all mad that hary and loona had ditching they! They captored hary and loona and brung them to voldamorts house! Do not wory, he was still died... but jinny and crab and goyael was going to be reviving him! Using hary and loona as the sacrifise! But then Piers showed up and kiled crab and jiny and frees hary and loona! But goyoal had a sleve up his trick! He kindaped tom (the owner of the leeky caldron) used him as the sacrefise insted. Vodlomort was reviveing. But he had no bodie so he posesed goyel. And then they locked the dore so hary and loona and piers could not escape! It was up to them to stop goyile posesed by tom ridel.

Goiol posesed by tom ridale used avada cadavara but hary and loona and piers doged. Then they all using avada codavra on goyule posesed by tom riddol but he was two strong! He raflected the curse and it kiled hana abbot. Hary noo wat he must do. He took the sord of grafinedor and throws it at the wal. The wal fel on goyiul posesed by tom ridel. Then he plonged teh sord of ganondorf into goiouel poseses by tom rideal chest and kiled goyioueaouile and valtedomort for tha rest of world. Then they living hapy ever after. NOt. Then loona and piers falled in love! Oh no

To be continue


	2. Chapter 2

Herry cryed for 6 howers after loona leaved him for piers. It was the werst day of his life! Now he was guna kill piers! He calls mr. granjer for help because he had a gun. Then mr granjer shot at piers but missed and then peers killed mr granjer with a crosbow! Aaahh! Then hary desided he must be... smooth (that was epic)

Then hary slided up to loona and sade "hey loona piers is prety cool but im the guy hoo kiled vaoldomort. "Thats troo" loona sade "but piers kiled osama bin laden! Oh fuck hary sade as he relized loona was rite.

So then hary reelized he must kile a tarorist leeder two in ordar to win loonas hart. So he went to seria and irac to kile isis. But wen he got thare, isis sneaked up on him and nocked him out! Wen he woke up, he was tyed up and isis was lookinged down at him. Oh no

"So we meat at last herry poter. I am isis."

"Oh im hary."

"Nice to meete you.

Then hary breaked freedom and lept onto isis. He punched him 4 times but it did not one thing! "I am two strong for such a meesely atack" said isis. Then he threw hary so hard to the grond it breaked every bone in his body! Hary drank some skelegro and then jumping up and used avada kobadravada. But it bounsed off of isis's body! He was so damn strong! Isis threw a bomb at hery that neerly kiled him! But then hary ramemberd loona and got filed with magic enargy! "Ultra septum sampra! He scremed and it cut of isis's head! Then he begun his jerney home with isis's hed to show loona his sopereoraty ofer piers!

But then... his plane was ataked by the IRA! And he crashed in iyerland. Now he was strandid with no way home! How will hary poter evar get out of this mess and get back to his luve loona lovgoode?

To be continue


End file.
